


Please Sir, May I Have a Crumb of Cock?

by TheEeveeTamer



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (Kind of) Feral Dimitri, Cockslut Dimitri, Daddy Dedue, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oblivious Dedue, Riding, Top Dedue, bottom dimitri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEeveeTamer/pseuds/TheEeveeTamer
Summary: Dedue tames Feral Dimitri with the power of head pats and dick.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Please Sir, May I Have a Crumb of Cock?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FE3H Kink Meme! Original prompt is as follows:
> 
> "Dedue is tall, ominous, and has an uncanny caring presence. He is however unaware of his abilities. He inadvertently trigger his secret power on [anyone] one day. A simple innocuous head pat. [anyone] becomes absolute jelly, soothed by his touch, and becomes obsessed with it. Wanting more. To have Dedue gently pat their head and compliment them and soothingly demolish them with his cock. Dedue is mostly unaware of these advances and attempts to just get one head pat, a crumb of a head pat once more, and maybe... something more, Maybe even accidentally calling him daddy one day, until they’re out right desperate and needy and begging him to fuck them and let them call him daddy.
> 
> 'Please, Daddy Dedue...'"

The cathedral was dark, illuminated by only a few rays of moonlight shining in through the broken stained glass windows. It was silent, the sound of his own breathing the only thing to keep him company. Every creak of his armor reverberated back from the high ceilings. Peaceful. It was peaceful.

He was used to these nights alone. He found them comforting, even. Just him and time to collect his thoughts and perhaps, if he was lucky, sleep might take him for a few hours. He had done this now, uninterrupted, for nearly four months.

Dedue was a new, but not unwelcome presence at his vigil. It had not changed much, for he was silent and serene at his side. A steady shield against the ghosts, even if he did not know it. But Dedue’s presence also made him feel guilty.

“You should sleep,” Dimitri flinched as the sound of his own voice echoed back to his ears.

“I will rest when you do, your highness,” Dedue did not hesitate when he responded.

“You will be waiting a very, very long time then.”

He sighed. He preferred it here, preferred being alone, but it was not right of him to make Dedue suffer these self imposed vigils as well.

“If you continue to sleep out here then you will catch a cold.”

“I will be fine.”

Dedue knelt down in front of him, hand extended.

“It would not do for you to fall ill.”

Before Dimitri could object his hand was on his forehead. The calloused, warm fingers brushed back his bangs so his palm could caress his skin unencumbered.

He was immobilized by the touch, voice failing him as Dedue said his next piece.

“You feel a bit warm. Please, your highness.”

“I…” He choked on the word, Had he been breathing? He could have sworn that he wasn’t. “I suppose I could rest for a little while.”

Dedue pulled his hand away, and Dimitri unconsciously stretched his neck to follow it. His skin burned where they had made contact, and as soon as it was gone he wanted it again.

He spent the rest of the night awake in his bed, thinking about that touch.

* * *

By the time the sun rose over the horizon Dimitri had long since rolled out of bed and gotten dressed, but he could think of nothing else to do but idly pace his bedroom. His traitorous hand kept wandering to his forehead, as if the heat from his own fingers would be able to replicate Dedue’s touch on him. Leaving was not an option; he did not want Dedue to think he’d betrayed his suggestion, but he did not know what to do in the meantime.

Dedue came knocking around his fiftieth lap across the room.

“Your highness,” he poked his head in, “you should eat.”

“I am not hungry.”

Dedue fixed him with a stern look, like a father chastising his small child. He’d been fixed with that gaze many times before, more times than he could count, really, but it had never made his legs fall weak under him like it did in that moment.

He felt small. Guilty. Like he’d committed some great sin to disappoint Dedue in such a manner. It made him desperate to correct himself, to be obedient and good and follow orders. After a pause he spoke.

“... I will meet you in the dining hall da-” He caught himself before that last word could fall from his lips.

“Pardon?”

“It is nothing, Dedue. I will see you downstairs.”

He had no idea what was wrong with him, but when Dedue smiled approvingly after he scarfed down his second plate of food Dimitri felt his body melt.

* * *

It happened the next time at a war council. He attended, though he’d skipped the last two in favor of moping in the cathedral. It was clear he was not welcome at them, not after he’d snapped at Rodrigue, and Felix had threatened to take his head off. But this time he held his tongue through the whole meeting, and while his companions seemed uncomfortable with his attendance there were no active threats of murder this time.

Dedue stayed with him after the room cleared out.

“Your highness, you seem much calmer today. Perhaps the extra food and rest are helping?”

“Perhaps…” He wrestled with the idea for a moment, but ultimately his baser urges won out, “... or perhaps I really am getting sick.”

“Oh?” Dedue reached forward again, and Dimitri eagerly stretched to meet the palm of his hand. “You don’t feel warm.”

Dimitri bent his head just a bit, so the weight of Dedue’s hand rested on the top of his head. This was a drug. A horrible, addictive drug. His body tingled all the way down to his toes.

“I must have been mistaken. Thank you for checking, Daddy.”

“What did you say?”

“Dedue. Thank you for checking, Dedue,” he corrected himself quickly.

* * *

He didn’t know what it would take for Dedue to do it again. He could not continue the illness ruse; he would stop falling for it eventually.

So instead Dimitri hoped that Dedue would deign to touch his head again if he behaved. He forced himself to eat a full plate at the dining hall each day, three times a day. He ensured that he took a bath each night. He did his best not to snap at any more war meetings. He even retreated to his bedroom at night and tried to rest, though the sleep rarely came to him. He spent the nights tortured not by what was in his head, but by the ghost of Dedue’s hand. And yet there were no more head pats.

He was getting frustrated.

After several days of this misery he returned to his bedroom after his bath, naked of all but his towel. He tossed it aside and laid down on his bed, fingers running through his own hair. He should get dressed, Dedue would come up to check on him within the hour, but he couldn’t bring himself to get up. He was suffering. He couldn’t stop thinking about how Dedue’s hands would feel on his head, on his body, inside of him. Without thinking he slid his own hand down his chest and fisted his cock, but it wasn’t enough. He still felt an emptiness between his legs.

This wouldn’t go away on its own. He fumbled for the bottle of lube in his dresser drawer and fingered himself open, keening softly as he imagined Dedue’s cock instead. Yet even that was not enough to cool the raging fire in the pit of his stomach. He needed something more to soothe him.

When Dedue came knocking on his door this time Dimitri pulled him inside and slammed it behind them. He shoved Dedue down so he was sitting on the bed.

“Your high-” His eyes did not seem to know where to look. Settling on his bare body would be improper… which just made this all the hotter.

“Please, Daddy…” Dimitri crawled onto his lap and ground his bare ass against his clothed cock, slick lube dampening the front of his pants. Just that small amount of contact had him moaning, “please may I have your cock?"

“D-Dimitri?” he stuttered out. The sound of his own name on Dedue’s lips made him want to purr.

He slid his hand into Dedue’s pants and wrapped his fingers around his throbbing cock. He’d been fantasizing over it, drooling over it. It was beautiful in his hand. Thick and meaty and bound to satisfy, already erect and ready to take him. His left hand went up to play with his own nipple as his right stroked languidly along the length.

But he would wait for permission. He wanted to be a good boy.

Dedue seem confused, conflicted, but after a moment he responded, gritting his teeth to bite back the moans.

“You… you may.”

“Thank you so much, Daddy Dedue.”

Let no man call him ungrateful.

He sunk down onto it without a moment of hesitation, having already prepared himself well to take the thick length. The burning emptiness in the pit of his stomach was finally satiated for the moment. He threw his head back in ecstasy.

He wrapped his arms around Dedue’s neck as he bounced on his cock, his own erection rubbing up against Dedue’s shirt as he ground his hips down. After a moment Dedue’s hands found his waist and guided him, uncertain but eager. They burned in that pleasant way he’d come to love so much.

Dimitri grinned to himself. He was being good, so good for Daddy. He angled himself just right so his cock would hit that spot inside of him that made him see stars. It was too much for his mind to handle, he came between their bodies, cum spattering all over Dedue’s shirt.

Dedue grabbed his thighs and pushed and pulled him harshly to keep the rhythm up. Dimitri’s legs were jelly, but he did his best to keep his previous pace, spurred on by the nails digging little crescent moons into his hips. Daddy needed to come too. Despite his exhaustion he rode his cock until Dedue yanked him down, until he was seated fully so Daddy could fill him with his seed.

Dimitri whimpered and rolled his hips a few more times, but the fingers digging into his thighs kept him still.

“‘m sorry, Daddy.” He mumbled, bowing his head bashfully. “Your shirt…”

“It is nothing to worry over.” Dedue hesitated for a moment before he brought his hand up and ruffled his hair.

Dimitri sighed, contented.

**Author's Note:**

> NGL this is the kind of wacky, kinky nonsense I've missed writing!


End file.
